Birds of a Feather 2: A World of Deception
by Flight of the Sparrow
Summary: Heres the promised sequel to Birds of a Feather: Pirate Hearts Intertwined! Just as Callista and Jack are as close as can be, corruption separates them in whole new lifethreatening situations. Will Calli ever trust Jack again? Post DMC. Read and Review
1. The Key

**A/N: I do not own Jack or the _Black Pearl_, which leads me to ask WHY CAN'T I?!**

Calli stood at the helm of the _Black Pearl_, awaiting her father's return from the prison. A month had passed since the Isle De Muertè incident or escapade rather. She looked off into the early morning darkness; her father was to return earlier but had failed to turn up. She could hear Gibbs, in his drunken state, singing a very chilling song for the moment. She was about to tell him to shut up when a bell from the prison rang out one o'clock over the indigo water.

Callista ran to the starboard side of the ship for any sign of her father. The past month had been like something out of a dream. She and Jack had grown as close as any father and daughter could be. They had sailed across the Caribbean and farther to Asian seas. Calli enjoyed pirating. It was now part of her like a wave is to the sea. She even discarded her dress for a pair of boy's trousers, a loose, but not too loose, white shirt, with a blue vest over it. Her shoes were her old ones, easy and comfortable to move in from years of wear. Calli's long, dark brown hair was braided back, to keep out of her way. However, the only thing she would always have with her was the gold locket displaying her last name. She twirled it now around her fingers, watching and waiting at the ship's edge.

Through the darkness, a figure rowing a coffin could be seen making its way toward the _Pearl_. "Father!" Calli cried. She, Cotton, and Gibbs, ran to help Jack out onto the deck.

"You're back later than intended." Calli commented. Jack never gave her a direct answer but was an explanation nonetheless.

"Complications aroused, ensued, and were overcome." He answered wearily. He put an arm around his daughter as they moved toward their cabins. The crew, along with recently added members, had surrounded them in moments of Jack's return. They each complained of their way of pirating were not the "honest way". Calli had something to say about this.

"What are you talking about? We've done nothing but go pirating. We are _pirates_ so I do believe that is what we do!" Callista could not see their point at all.

"What we mean is that we've done what only Jack calls pirating. All this honesty and bargaining and we haven't anything to call shiny!" One of the newest members complained.

"Shiny," Jack repeated. He started to hold up the bit of cloth from the prison when that blasted monkey jumped down and tore it from Jack's hands. Jack, the pirate, took a pistol and shot Jack, the pirate monkey. It let the cloth fall from its grip and jumped back up aloft.

Marty ran forth to retrieve the cloth. "It's a key!" he said. Jack ran to him and took the cloth. "No, it's much better! It is the drawing of a key!"

The crew looked puzzled, even Callista. Where was her father going with this?

"Gentlemen, Calli, what do keys do?" He asked a sly smile on his tanned face.

"Keys…unlock….things?" The newer one said. Calli stifled a laugh. _Good job intelligent one. _She thought. "Exactly." Jack answered. Okay, now Calli was really lost. The next things said were absolutely confusing and could not have made any more sense if it were spoken in whale.

As the crew was left dumbfounded, Calli rushed over to Jack and followed him into the cabin. "Father, what exactly are we doing?" she asked quizzically.

"What do ye mean, love?" Jack's focus was mainly on his map and his compass. He put those things down and looked at her with deep brown eyes looking into his daughter's equally brown eyes.

"I mean, what is this about a key? What's your plan now?" Calli said impatiently. As a thirteen-year old girl, she still had the right to act younger.

Jack hesitated and told her, "I'm not even entirely sure, love." Which was not entirely true, but was very much so a big part.

"Well, tell me when you figure it out." And with that, Callista left to her adjoining cabin alongside her father's cabin. She sat on the bed and removed the golden locket and her hair tie. She sank beneath the covers and drifted off to the ocean's gentle tide.

Meanwhile, Jack was up and alert for many hours into the night but mainly frustrated. "Buggering compass…," he muttered under his breath. For the past few days, ever since his plan popped into his head, his compass had been going mad. It would keep pointing this way and that. Toward the sea, behind him where Calli's room was, to the ship, and any other direction you could imagine. He grabbed his bottle of rum containing a few drops and turned it upside down. It was not enough to satisfy him. "Why is the rum always gone?" he mumbled. He got to his feet and almost fell over. "Oh, that's why." He smirked to himself and left the cabin.

Down below deck, Jack ran into an old friend on his quest for rum, while Callista rested peacefully, unknowing of the horror of Jack's critical situation.

piratespiratespirates

After what seemed like only hours, Jack's call from outside jerks her awake. She sits up and listens to the commotion on deck. She sighs, fixes her hair, and races out on deck.

"What is it? What's the alarm for?" She asks hurriedly to the shuffling crew around her. However, no one answered her. They were all doing their usual tasks but in lightening speed. "Someone answer me!" She was the one frustrated now. Gibbs stalled what he was doing and looked at her. "Callista, Jack's ordering that we leave the open ocean now, but I know no more than you do."

They found Jack behind the stairs up to the wheel. "Father, what's going on?! Where are we going?!" Gibbs sided with her. "What's after us?!" Jack looked scared and spoke with a forced calm in his voice.

"Nothing's after us. We're fine, perfectly fine. Nothing's going on, love. We're just in a bit of a hurry, really. We just need to get to land." Jack looked very flustered at that moment, and pale. Something had Jack worried.


	2. Canniballs and Cages

**A/N: Yes, I know the last chapter was short! Well, this one is longer! Yay longer chapters! Again, WHY CAN'T I OWN JACK SPARROW? Jack runs up Jack: because life is cruel? Me: SHUT UP!**

The only land that the _Black Pearl_ came across in days was not the best choice; but Jack was desperate. The high mountains and mesas gave it a familiar look to Jack. He didn't pause to question but led his crew, and even hauled his ship, onto the beach. At the edge of the forest, Calli hesitated.

"I don't think we should continue. Father, do you even know where we are??" she asked. The jungle before them looked forbidding yet curiosity pecked at the pirates. Jack looked up and down the beach and up to the mountains.

He turned to his crew, and Callista, and said, "Well, we'll just have yo find out, then. I have been here before." He led the pirates into the jungle where, soon after, Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Squawk! I'm reportin' a storm! Squawk! Squawk!" it said, meaning that there was danger ahead. The crew looked at the bird and looked back at Jack. Gibbs broke the silence.

"Maybe we should go back and find somewhere else to make port?" he suggested.

"No! I mean there is no time for that. I'm sure it's nothing. Let's keep moving, now." Jack replied as he led them in farther. Once the beach was out of view, Calli heard a sound to her left.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, love, just keep moving." But, Jack was wrong. The person prowling the crew knew his secret had been found out. The man attacked, and apparently, he had backup. They looked to be from a primitive tribe, using a spear, and several traps going off. Some of the newer members of the crew dangled from the traps in the trees. Calli screamed as a tribal man pursued her. She pulled out her sword and tried to fight him off. Jack used his own sword, as did others.

But all of the fighting stopped when two of the men bowed down before Jack. "See, I told I'd been here before." He said, but even with the men praising him as though he were a god, there was no smile on Jack's face, not even triumph. It was fear. Jack turned to them and spoke gibberish. The men got up and carried him away. The rest of the men disarmed the standing crew and shot poisoned darts to keep them from restraining. Calli dropped to the ground and lost consciousness.

When she awoke, she found herself being carried over a long bridge. She was tied to a long pole, her back towards the ground. She tried to get a better picture of where she was, but the best she got was the sight of a hundred chanting, cheering, and shouting tribal people. The men carrying her pole cut her down in front of what looked to be a throne. There she could barely recognize Jack from under all the makeup on his face. Three extra pairs of eyes had been painted down his face and on his eyelids. He stared at her and she stared back. She got to her feet and looked around before questioning Jack's odd fashion. The others had been released as well, but she noticed that the members caught in the traps were missing. She turned back to her father. "What happened to you? Where are the rest? Where are we??" Jack would not answer, but his look gave away that he was in deep thought, as though weighing his options.

Instead, Jack stood up and spoke more gibberish to the people of the island. A couple of people came from across the bridge holding what looked like circular cages made out of bone. When they came closer, Calli could see that the bones were human. This answered at least one of her questions. She gasped at what the fate of her shipmates had been. Jack turned back to her and said in fast, hushed tones, "These are the Pelogostos people. They're cannibals, love, so be careful." That's all he said to her before addressing the tribe again. This time he shouts, "Ball licki-licki!" At this, the people cheered and, one by one, forced the crew into the two cages. Then they carried them off over the bridge. Calli screamed for help from her father. _How could he just sit there and watch us leave?_ She thought. The tribe set them down onto the bridge, drew out two long ropes made of vine, fastened each one end to the bridge and the other to a cage. Then they slowly lowered the cage. Calli tried to grab onto the rope but they pushed her back. Once they were done, the crew hung there as the tribe made its way back to Jack and his throne.

"What just happened??" Gibbs said at Callista's side after it had gone silent. Callista looked around slowly, careful not to jostle the lightweight space in which they were imprisoned. She could see that there were about six or seven members in her cage and about the same amount in the other. Calli turned to Gibbs and told him what Jack had told her. "My father said something about this being the tribe of the Pelogostos. They are cannibals. Might you know anything about them?" She asked.

"Pelogostos, really? Well, then the only thing I know, Jack told me this, is that they make someone their chief." Gibbs said, his face going white.

"Then why's that bad? A chief can do anything they want, right?" Marty spoke up behind them.

Gibbs looked at him. "No. Jack will only remain chief as long as he acts like a chief. And being a chief is not good at all. See, the Pelogostos believe that the chief is a god in human form. Soon enough, the tribe will do the chief a favor and release him from his prison of flesh." Calli was puzzled, as were the rest. Leech and the others in the opposite cage were now rapt at the conversation.

"And how exactly……?" Calli started.

"The tribe will roast him over a fire and then eat him, thinking it will honor the gods." Gibbs told everyone, grimly.

Calli could not bear to look down at what they hanged over but stared at the bones of the cage instead. "Oh." She uttered softly. She turned to Gibbs again. "How long do you think we'll be here?"

"I'm thinkin' it depends on if Jack escapes or not. If he does, he'll find some way to get us out, but, of course, mainly you. If he doesn't, then we'll be here until its time to eat." The way Gibbs had ended the conversation in such a way brought a chill to Calli's spine.

Then a thought ran across her mind from before. "But wait, how does Jack know the language?"

"He's been here before, otherwise, how'd he known all the stuff about this place." Gibbs shrugged.

"Then, if he's been here before, then he can escape like last time! Can't he?" Calli returned brightly.

"Depends, Calli. Last time, he had no crew to look after. Now, we can only hope."

And Callista hoped with all the strength she could find.


	3. Reunion and Plans

**A/N: Thank you so much to my readers and those who have added me to their favorite authors or favorite stories list! I won't let you down! **

**Jack: That was beautiful, love.**

**Me: Shut up! I'm still going to own you, even though I don't!**

**Jack: sure you are**

**Me: Oh, be quiet and drink your rum.**

**Jack: I like that suggestion Chugs down rum as if it was his last day on earth**

The next couple of hours, possibly around eight as Calli was counting, were in silence as the crew hanged in the cool air of the Caribbean mountains. They had been there for at least six hours and had no word from Jack. So things had been quiet except for the occasional islander coming across the bridge. Calli couldn't possibly get comfortable in her cage of death, for being surrounded by the bones of people she knew still made her uneasy even after all this time. The men on the other hand had been able to catch up on a few hours of sleep. Their snoring was unbearable! Calli spent her extra time thinking on how they could escape from this cannibalistic place. Then, she jumped at the sound of the tribe above them cheering like before.

Without thinking, she woke up the man presently sleeping and pointed toward the direction of the noise. "What d'you thinks going on now?" she asked as Gibbs straightened himself from his nap. The tribe was chanting odd things now. Gibbs looked at the others and looked up.

"Not sure. Could be that they're starting the release ritual or someone else has been caught on the island." He said. He looked down at his vest and searched for something. He cursed and said something about him dropping his flask in the jungle. But Callista paid no mind. She was concentrating on the inhabitants above. Then the crowd moved over to the bridge. The men who had made the cages came back and hauled them up. Calli remained calm as the men started to panic a bit. She could hear Marty praying not to be eaten. But the people were adding another person to their happy hanging prison. It was Will.

"Will! Will Turner!" Callista shouted, beaming like the Caribbean sun. Although, Will wasn't as happy as she was, he was at least glad to see a familiar face. "Callista!" he said as they lowered back to their swinging positions. "How did you all end up here?" he asked. Callista recounted on what had happened at the prison very fast and asked some questions of her own.

"Now, how did _you _get here? Where's Elizabeth?" Calli asked about this strange reunion.

So Will recounted his own adventure, about how Lord Beckett had arrested Elizabeth and him for helping Calli and Jack escape, and the way to save themselves was by getting the compass from Jack. "So Jack is the only way of getting Elizabeth free." He concluded. Unfortunately, there was no comfort that Calli was able to give, for she too had her own problems.

"But, do you regret helping us, now that you know that you and your fiancé face the gallows?" she asked.

Will smiled briefly. "No, not at all." Callista returned the smile and was at a loss of what to say. Then drums started to echo through the mountains. This was when Gibbs told Will everything he told Callista. "But if Jack is the chief then why would he do this to us?" he asked.

"Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack the chief but he only remains chief if he acts like a chief." Gibbs answered.

"So he had no choice, which means he's a prisoner as much as the rest us." Will said, trying to figure all this out.

"Worse, as it turns out. You see, the tribe believes that Jack is a god in human form and will do the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison. They will roast him and eat him." Will looked at him in alarm of the grotesque information. "The feast is about to begin. Jack Sparrow's life will end when the drums stop."

"Then we can't just sit here and wait, can we?" Will said. By now everyone was thinking of a way to get out of the cages. Calli looked up at the rope holding them up and looked over at the cliff. Vines and plants snaked all the way down the rock face. An idea had popped into her head.

"I got it! I know how to get out of here! But, we'll have to be fast, mind you." The thirteen year old grinned. She told them her plan. "You see those vines over there on the cliff? If we can get to them, we can climb up! We will have to push the cage back and forth to get it to swing over there. What do you think?"

"It's bound to be foolproof." Gibbs agreed.

Cotton nodded.

"Aye, 'snot so hard." Marty agreed.

Everyone else in both cages agreed. "Right, then let's hurry up!" Will ordered. "Ready men, Calli? Alright, push!" and they all pushed forward against the cage. It swung gently back and forth. "Again!" And so this time, the cage went farther back and forth. And they did this so on and so on until they were able to pull on a couple of plants. "Last time! C'mon!" And so this time they got a good hold on the vines.

Both cages now were on the cliff. "Alright now, climb! It will take all of us to crew the _Black Pearl_!" Will shouted.

"Actually, it would not take all of us! About six would do!" A long pause followed Leech's contradiction, then he uttered, "Oh, dear." Now it had become a race. A race to escape. Then they both started up the cliff, the drums still beating a rhythmic pattern.

However, an islander walked along the bridge above them, the creaking sound like a signal to stop. Callista motioned to everyone to be quiet. "Ssssshhhhhh! Be quiet!" And all eyes were on the man above. Then Leech motioned to his cage-mates to go ahead but silently. "I wouldn't do that!" Calli whispered loudly to them. But to the misfortune of them, Leech screamed when he picked up a snake by mistake. The tribal man looked down at them, in time to watch Leech's cage fell and rope snapped.

"Oh, no." Calli whispered. Will looked back up at the man and shouted, "Move! C'mon faster!" They scrambled up the side and reached the top, when no sooner did the entire tribe came for them. "Break the rope!" Will shouted. Calli added, "Find a rock or something!" Gibbs took a stone and thrust it at the rope; it cut right through. "Roll the cage!" he cried.

They rolled the cage until they had come across a hill and rolled down…


End file.
